


С грустной улыбкой

by Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Break Up, F/F, Regret, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: «Чего грустишь, рейнджер?» Если бы Лиралей обратила сейчас внимание на Траксес, подошла к ней и задала этот вопрос, он бы прозвучал не иначе как с насмешкой.





	С грустной улыбкой

**Author's Note:**

> Lebanon Hanover - Saddest Smile.

У Траксес, говорили все вокруг, было грустное лицо. Даже улыбка — грустная. Тем не менее, говорили все вокруг, с Траксес приятно было общаться и сотрудничать. Траксес — настоящая специалистка в своём деле. Превосходная, меткая лучница. Самая меткая, в общем-то. Но как она могла верить их словам, если превосходной также признавали и другую лучницу? Ту, что сидела сейчас в центре таверны с шумной компанией?..  
А лицо у Траксес было вовсе не грустным — до чего же ей надоела эта фраза. Просто… ледяное спокойствие. Она не смеялась так много, как та, другая. Та, что травила истории, сверкая жёлто-зелёными глазами и между делом отхлёбывая горячий напиток. Та, что время от времени постукивала огрубевшими пальцами по столу. Та, чьи рыжие волнистые волосы приняли форму весьма неординарной причёски — выбритый висок, на котором нашла своё место татуировка, и длинная коса. Та, что стала теперь… взрослой.  
  
В действительности они изначально были на равных, просто Траксес считала себя более серьёзной и ответственной в их отношениях. Она думала, что была умнее, что на ней лежала ответственность за другую. Спустя год стало понятно: «считала» и «думала» — ключевые слова. Траксес ни в чём не превосходила Лиралей. А вот Ветрокрылой кое-что всё же удалось сделать лучше, чем Траксес: забыть другую.  
  
Траксес, Траксес… она просто сидела в одиночестве за столиком в дальнем, неприметном углу. Сидела, вертела в руках давно опустевшую кружку и не могла избавиться от мрачных мыслей. Не могла перестать коситься в сторону Лиралей, вернувшейся из своей миссии длиной в год. Не могла привыкнуть к тому, что видела теперь на её месте другого человека. Неужели это та неугомонная девчонка, которая раньше то и дело предлагала ей побежать наперегонки до реки? Или забросать логово Рошана свитками телепортации? Или построить домик на дереве и жить там?.. А Траксес вечно отказывалась. «Что за ребячество», — говорила она той, что была её «Искоркой». Той, что с искренним беспокойством и интересом спрашивала: _«Чего грустишь, рейнджер?»_  
  
Если бы Лиралей обратила сейчас внимание на Траксес, подошла к ней и задала этот вопрос, он бы прозвучал не иначе как с насмешкой. Но этого, конечно, не произошло бы. Лиралей продолжала сидеть и говорить, говорить и пить, пить и сиять своей татуировкой на скальпе, которая словно бы являлась знаком опасности. Предупредительным сигналом. Очевидно, теперь Лиралей управляла ветром, а не ветер ею…  
  
— Эй, Траксес.  
  
Она очнулась от размышлений. Перед ней стоял Сунь Укун, опёршийся на свой боевой посох.  
  
— И тебе доброго вечера, Король Обезьян, — сказала Траксес и вновь покосилась на рыжую лучницу.  
  
— Давно наблюдаю тебя здесь, — без церемоний заявил Король с хитрой улыбкой. — Так упорно сидишь в одиночестве, что даже захотелось подойти и узнать, в чём дело.  
  
— Как мило с твоей стороны, — хмыкнула Дроу. — Но всё в порядке, спасибо.  
  
— Ну, так и быть, — пожал плечами Сунь Укун. Проследив за взглядом Траксес, он как бы невзначай добавил: — Не знаю, что там за дела у вас, у лучниц, но та рыжая, — он аккуратно показал пальцем в сторону Ветрокрылой, так, чтобы это не было заметно, — почему-то тебя сильно недолюбливает. Не самые хорошие вещи я слышал от неё на днях.  
  
— А как же! — хмуро произнесла Дроу.  
  
От этого Королю как будто стало неловко, и он решил объяснить:  
  
— Ты не подумай, я не согласен с тем, что там другие поговаривают о тебе… с тобой здорово работать в команде…  
  
— Я не сомневаюсь, — Траксес усмехнулась. — Говорят, с ней тоже здорово работать.  
  
— Всё сложно, да? — понимающе — или делая вид, что он понимает — спросил Сунь Укун, убирая посох за спину и облокачиваясь уже на спинку стула напротив сидевшей лучницы.  
  
Он явно не желал уходить сразу — ему всегда нужно было знать обо всём происходящем. Траксес, конечно, не собиралась рассказывать. Поэтому она ограничилась лишь коротким кивком и перевела тему:  
  
— Я слышала, ты тоже недавно из похода вернулся. Как там в лесу?  
  
Она знала, что Король был тем ещё любителем поболтать о своих приключениях. И точно — он тут же оживился:  
  
— О, столько интересного! Кажется, обо мне сложат новые легенды!  
  
Затем он пустился в увлекательный рассказ о том, как он ходил туда, ходил сюда, видел то и это, и другое, и десятое, как он одолевал в бою кентавров и сатиров. Траксес, хотя и слушала его, всё равно не могла до конца отвлечься от своих мыслей — слишком глубокими и мрачными они оказались. Она вновь и вновь отводила взгляд и видела, как Лиралей с не меньшим, чем у Сунь Укуна, энтузиазмом рассказывала что-то сидевшим рядом с ней Лине, Тресдин и Миране. Как они все, подвыпившие, оживлённо отвечали ей и дружно смеялись. Прежние наивность и простоватость Лиралей давно канули в лету — теперь весь её образ говорил об опыте и уверенности. Траксес напускала на себя такой вид изначально, даже когда не знала ровным счётом ничего. Поэтому у неё возникло странное чувство, будто она проигрывала Ветрокрылой. Она ведь за всё это время почти не изменилась. Ей тяжело давались изменения. В отличие от Лиралей, она провела весь год на родине.  
  
 _— Я же не смогу без тебя..._  
  
Лиралей схватилась за свои рыжие волосы. В бессильном гневе, смешанном с отчаянием, она выпалила:  
  
— Блин, всё ведь можно исправить! Почему?!..  
  
— Просто мы слишком разные…  
  
Траксес покачала головой; её лицо едва было видно из-под капюшона в тот момент. Может быть, она пыталась скрыть отразившуюся на нём боль.  
  
— Ты просто… просто… — Лиралей задыхалась от негодования. — Ты никогда не воспринимала меня всерьёз! Почему ты так не доверяешь мне, Траксес?!  
  
— Я думаю, я не доверяю никому…  
  
— А потом — кррр-ххх! — Лиралей издала этот звук и выразительно провела по шее пальцами. — И его тупая башка отвалилась. Так ровно я её отрезала, что можно было бы сохранить в качестве трофея.  
  
— Да ты жжёшь! — с явным одобрением сказала ей Лина, похлопав ладонью по плечу, и Лиралей со спокойной улыбкой откинулась на спинку стула.  
  
«Ты смогла», — подумала Траксес. Подумала — и что-то горькое сжалось внутри неё. Что-то, освободившееся из-под слоя привычной глухой пустоты. Сожаление ли, зависть ли, обида ли…  
  
— …вот такие дела! — Сунь Укун, наконец, завершил повествование. Он обратил внимание на пустую кружку в руках Дроу и спросил: — Не хочешь немного выпить?  
  
— Не откажусь, — сказала Дроу. Может, это помогло бы ей отделаться от возникшей горечи. Всё лучше, чем сидеть и молчаливо задыхаться от своих мысленных оков.  
  
 _Год назад они сидели в лесу на упавшем обгорелом дереве. Лиралей замоталась в плащ и закрыла лицо руками. С неба начали падать одна за другой капли дождя, но она будто не замечала. Тяжёлая тишина висела между ней и Траксес._  
  
Когда Дроу посмотрела на беззвучную и неподвижную Лиралей, у неё возникло желание податься вперёд, протянуть руки и заключить её в объятия, как обычно она это делала. Но такое простое и понятное действие стало в одночасье невозможным; знакомые и любимые черты рыжей Искорки стали далёкими и недоступными. Прикосновение значило бы возвращение в порочный круг из взаимных обид, который Траксес решила разорвать.  
  
Поэтому она лишь сказала:  
  
— Спустя время тебе будет лучше без меня.  
  
— Знаешь, ты жестокая, — произнесла Лиралей приглушенным голосом. Приглушенным, но уже вполне спокойным — значит, она больше не плакала. Она убрала руки от лица, поймала пару капель и, не глядя на Траксес, сказала:  
  
— Теперь нет смысла оставаться здесь. Я должна уйти, убежать, уехать…  
  
— Но куда? — шокировано спросила Траксес. Этого она не ожидала услышать. Лиралей сжала кулаки.  
  
— Да хоть прямиком в ад!..  
  
Год назад она приняла командование над армией крипов и отправилась в военный поход. Искорка, которую Траксес всё время пыталась уберечь от любых невзгод, отчаянно ринулась в бой. Разгорелась пламенем героичности и жестокости. И это даром не прошло.  
  
«Просто не нужно было начинать отношения тогда», — раздосадовано думала Дроу. «Или стоило быть несколько внимательнее… отойти от своих дурацких сомнений».  
  
Если бы… если бы… если бы история знала сослагательное наклонение.  
  
Люди — и не совсем люди — приходили в таверну и уходили, кружки звенели, голоса звучали, деньги сыпались на столы. Но по итогу таверна всё же пустела. Компания Лиралей понемногу расходилась: сначала ушла Мирана, потом — Лина. В какой-то момент ушёл и Король Обезьян, с которым Дроу неплохо побеседовала.  
  
— Мы закрыва-а-а-аемся! — лениво протянул работник таверны.  
  
Тогда Траксес, не спеша, встала из-за стола и нашла в углу свой лук и колчан. Забросив колчан за спину и взяв оружие, она увидела, что Тресдин и Лиралей тоже собрались уходить. Женщины направились к двери, о чём-то негромко разговаривая. В последний момент Лиралей неожиданно обернулась. Траксес застыла на месте, смотря на неё, но Лиралей лишь бросила короткий, ничего не выражавший взгляд в её сторону, и вышла на улицу. Дверь за ней резко захлопнулась — и в этот момент к горлу вновь подступила та горечь. Сожаление ли, зависть ли, обида ли… это уже было неважно. Траксес могла лишь со слабой, по-настоящему грустной, улыбкой подумать:  
  
 _«Ты справилась, Искорка… а я, видимо, нет»._


End file.
